wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Doomsinger
This is a work in progress, please disregard any errors for the moment. General Doomsinger, born from Secretstealer (mother) and Shadowcaller (father) and relative to Fateweaver (sister), was hatched from an egg damaged from frostbreath. This created a lasting weakness towards colder temperatures, including lethargy and, in extreme temperatures, blindness. She bonded quickly to her older sister, who guarded her better than her own mother, and grew distraught when her father killed her due to rumors of treachery. Doomsinger continued to grow up with her mother and father until, after a fight with a battalion of Icewings, they deemed her too weak to protect the tribe and cast her out. She proceeded to live out a nomadic lifestyle, hopping from island to oasis to mountain peak. She devoted herself being a diplomat of peace between tribes. Appearance Asides from the standard build and black scales of a Nightwing, Doomsinger has a rather unique appearance. Unlike the squashed faces of her tribemates, her's is a slender snout. Her eyes possess a regal appearance, tilted slightly upwards and glimmering with a clarity only brought from living a life among all tribes, and take the color of a vicious storm. Her under scales are dusted with a bit more white than the average Nightwing, though they seem to bleed into the scales around them, ruining the illusion of a night sky and resembling more a botched painting. Her wings a slightly larger than what her age would denote, but that can be explained as early maturity. Her face always seems to hold a look of curious respect, though this quickly changes at the mention of her father or her sister. Personality As a hatchling, she was quiet and timid. Always scared of spooky tales or monsters that may be hiding in the darkness. With the help of her older sister Fateweaver, she grew to be quite inquisitive, always seeking more knowledge. Doomsinger developed a talent for persuasion and a knack for problem-solving, was cunning and intuitive. After being cast out of her tribe and into the war-ridden world, she became resourceful, while at the same time growing healthier and sneakier. Now, she holds a wisdom most wouldn't dream of in their young age. She may not know how to rule a kingdom, but she knows how to survive and how to make the world a piece of clay in her talons. Her face holds a constant look of "I've seen and heard more than you could know, and yet you prove to be curious indeed." History Hatching The night was bright and joyous, despite the battlefield ahead. Two dragons bobbed and weaved through the skies above the desert, close enough to the jungle to take refuge should an enemy approach. Peals of laughter rang out, both light and deep. Fateweaver, a beautiful dragon of midnight black, flew alongside another, he the color shining obsidian. She beamed at him as they flew, excitement radiating off of her like lightning. "I can tell," she sighed, calming down, "She'll be a wonderful dragonet, gloriously beautiful like her mother, smart and charming like her father." Her wings leveled out beside his as they drifted through the night. "What," he laughed, nudging her softly, "Did you have a vision?" This elicited a chuckle from Fateweaver, and he grinned. "I wish I could see the hatching," he sighed wistfully. A mischievous glint ignited in his companion's eye as she replied, "Well, Secretstealer never actually shows up, says too many eggs go wrong to go see every new dragonet, even if it's her own. I could sneak her out, you could see her hatch..." He faltered in the air, delighted at the idea. "Really?" Fateweaver laughed, "Of course!" "And she's going to hatch tomorrow?" "Yes." He smiled deeply, "I can't wait to meet her, and you're sure you can sneak her out without the other Nightwings catching you?" "Yes," she laughed, "If I've learned anything it's how to make my way past the guards unseen. Doomsinger will be here tomorrow night to hatch." "That's her name? Doomsinger?" "Well she had to have a really menacing name, like all Nightwings," she joked, twirling around him, "Any other name just wouldn't do." Although, when the night faded away and the dragons returned home, the world started to grow a little colder. For if Fateweaver really did play with fate, the threads must have slipped through her claws. She never knew that if she brought the Nightwing egg through the tunnel and out the jungle, that she and her companion would cross paths with an Icewing battalion. She never knew that under the full moon that little dragonet would suffer from frostbreath through the walls of her egg, that her egg grew silver under the ice, or that she'd hatch in her claws as they fled for safety. She never knew that when she returned the next night, she'd have to explain everything to her tribe and that she'd end up being the only one who cared for this poor, frail dragonet. The Loss of Fateweaver Doomsinger wailed in sorrow, bent over the broken body of her sister. She was the only one who cared about her, the others only treated Doomsinger like she was some sort of mistake just because her egg was damaged by frostbreath. The midnight dragonet threw a furious glare towards her father, coupled with confusion and despair. "Why," she screamed at him, her wings shaking with anger, "Why would you kill her? She was your daughter!" The towering figure of her father didn't flinch at her harsh tone, only stared down at her with disgust and disapproval. "Her treachery has damaged the tribe long enough." His words were cold and menacing like they'd always been. "What treachery? That she took me outside the volcano when I was still an egg? That my egg was caught in the fight with the Icewings? That she fled to save my life?" When she didn't get a response, she couldn't help but shudder at the thought that maybe there was something more.Something they didn't tell her. Fateweaver didn't keep any secrets fromher though, so that couldn't be possible. Finally the silence was shattered. "For your sake, I suggest you forget her and try not to be as big a disappointment as she was." Doomsinger looked up at Shadowcaller, the dragon she was told was her father. Snarling, she struggled to gather Fateweaver into her arms and take off, flying past the other Nightwings and out the tunnels. She fought her way through the thick cloud of ash and smoke, flying until she was out on the ocean. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I promise I'll be everything you thought I could be." She gave one last sob before dropping the cold black dragon into the black depths of the sea, never to see her older sister again. Abandoned by the Tribe A Diplomat Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)